A natural tooth flexes by moving within the periodontal tissue surrounding the root such that the tooth's effective flexural center is relatively low, which is important in biting, chewing and mastication. In contrast, artificial teeth are rigid, and denture wearers often experience discomfort when biting and chewing food. In particular, denture wearers are prone to soreness in their lower gums because they have to apply excess pressure when they chew. The excess pressure is required because since the dentures are rigid, with the teeth rigidly attached thereto, it s difficult for the wearer to feel small jaw movements, in particular side-to-side and forward-to-backward movement of the upper and lower jaws against each other, that are basic to chewing. Without this sensory feedback, the denture wearer has to apply excess pressure to accomplish chewing. This excess pressure and associated friction, is transmitted directly through the rigid dentures and into the wearer's gums, making them tender and sore. Accordingly, it is desirable to have an artificial tooth that mimics the flexion of a natural tooth. Thus, there is a need for an artificial tooth that can automatically flex like a natural tooth during mastication. The present novel technology arises from an attempt to address this need.